


Blue Light

by 81194_KR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with sad ending, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hurt, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Shobio, Shoyo Hinata - Freeform, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, kagehina angst, very much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81194_KR/pseuds/81194_KR
Summary: Tobio Kageyama and Hinata Shoyo had a perfect realationship. Everything was perfect. Everything was fine. Right?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm very new to ao3 so i apologize for the many mistakes ahead. Also my friend and I were in the middle of making an Ed Sheeran song while making this as well. Its ironic i promise. But enjoy the story.

He felt happy. Hinata normally did nowadays. Now that he knew Kageyama was always going to be by his side he felt invincible. Hinata always felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. Well, more than usual that is. Hinata's hands were always held by his when he needed them to be. Hinata never thought he could ever feel so loved, despite him always being surrounded by others who loved him. Kageyama was different. He was special, so special. And as long as Hinata was alive he knew that he'd always be able to feel like this.

.  
.  
.

"Tobio Tobio Tobio!" Hinata pestered Kageyama. "Hm?" Kageyama replied curtly. "Can we pleaseee get meat buns. Please. Lolz." "Did you just say- fine, lets go. But you're paying." Kageyama said as he took Hinata's hand and led him to Ukai's convience store. The couple were getting weird stares from others on the street, but neither of the two seemed to mind. As they walked into the store they were hit with a gust of cool air from the contrast in temperature considering it was almost 100 degrees out. "What would you like today, Hinata?" Ukai asked. "Two meat buns please!" the boy answered, cheerful as always. "How about I give you one for free, sound like a deal?" Ukai questioned. Hinata and Kageyama smiled at each other and nodded. "Sounds great coach!" Hinata said while Kageyama mumbled a "thanks". Obviously Kageyama hasn't really ever been good with social interactions. Hinata was the one to break down his walls. Hinata was always there for him. They were always there for eachother.

.  
.  
.

“GAH” Hinata heard a voice yell from downstairs. He rushed to where he heard the scream, and realized it was Kageyama. “Tobio-kun? What’s wrong?” he asked the taller boy. “N-nothing. It’s nothing” Kageyama replied while slightly blushing. It was a gloomy and rainy day out, and the couple heard a strike of thunder. Kageyama let out another scream. “Ohhh I see now.” Hinata said as he rushed to Kageyama to hug him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be scared! I’m here!” Hinata tried comforting the shaking boy in his arms. Kageyama replied by hugging Hinata tighter. “I’m never going to leave you! I told you, we’d be together forever!”

.  
.  
.

The two boys lay under the blanket of stars in the sky, their hands intertwined. “Tobio?” “Yes Shoyo?” Kageyama replied to his lover. “tsuki ga kirei desu ne” Hinata said with a sparkle in his eyes that would put the stars in the sky above to shame. “I know Shoyo, I know” They both turned their heads back to the sky, filled with a warm feeling they wished would never go away. 

.  
.  
.

Kageyama thrashed underneath the sheets, tossing and turning. The commotion woke Hinata up and he began to rub his eyes. Then he realized what was going on. Kageyama was having a nightmare. He had been getting them more and more often. “Tobio, it's me. Wake up, you’re having a nightmare” “W-wha- oh” Kageyama replied. Hinata felt a pang in his heart when he noticed the tears on Kageyama's face and instantly pulled him into a tight hug. “Do you wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?” Hinata asked as he played with the other’s hair. Kageyama slightly nodded and began to explain. “I have this recurring dream where I can see you, but you’re out of my grasp. I try calling out to you, but nothing seems to come out of my mouth. I try moving, but it's like my feet don’t want to listen. Everytime I have the dream, you’re even further away from me. It’s like the universe is trying to tell me something. Like one day you’ll just be gone, and i won’t be able to do anything about it.” “Hey I can promise you that won’t happen! Not anytime soon. We’ll grow old together! And I know you’ll never leave me, so there’s nothing to worry about. Now, lets get some sleep.” Kageyama was relaxed from what Hinata said and decided to forget about it. 

.  
.  
.

It felt like no other pain in the world, physical or emotional. It hurt one emotionally just as much as it hurt the other physically. The only difference being one had to live with that pain for the rest of his life.

.  
.  
.

“Hurry up silly, we’re going to miss the bus!” Hinata shouted over the noise while dragging Kageyama by the hand. Almost every time the two were out together, they gained weird stares from others. Once again, they didn’t mind and went along with their day. “Okay okay!” Kageyama replied to Hinata and sped up. 

.  
.  
.

As Hinata carried groceries back to the apartment Kageyama was living at, he noticed something was different. He just had a gut feeling. Hinata’s intuition was always surprisingly accurate which worried him even more. As the apartment came into his field of vision his intuition was confirmed to be correct. Hinata dropped the groceries he was carrying and sprinted to the building on fire. He started crying, but quickly wiped away his tears knowing he needed to be strong right now. He suddenly heard a loud noise. It was the sound of a fire truck. Even so he kept running to the apartment. Hinata needed to make sure Kageyama was okay, but was stopped. He couldn’t get into the building, it was completely burning. He couldn’t do anything. Hinata felt dizzy and fell to his knees. He was so mad at himself. ‘It's your fault. This is all because of you. This is all your fault. You couldn’t even try to save him’ Hinata thought. He began to say it outloud until he was screaming it. He screamed over and over, but he wasn’t able to drown out the pain he was feeling. “It’s all our fault” Hinata whispered to no one in particular before he passed out from exhaustion. 

.  
.  
.

That was five months ago. But Kageyama was right here. They promised they wouldn’t leave each other. Or at least that’s what he thought. Kageyama was gone. The tables had turned and Kageyama was the one out of Hinata’s physical grasp. Hinata thought he had a mental grasp on Kageyama, but he was wrong about that too. After five months of pretending his lover was still here Kageyama had to be the bearer of bad news. Kageyama had to tell him how he wasn’t there. How Kageyama had been gone since the incident. How Hinata had to let go, for his own good. It took time for Hinata to accept this, but eventually he did. He did for Kageyama. They couldn’t have a perfect relationship anymore, and Hinata only accepted the fact for Kageyama. It’s what Kageyama would’ve wanted.

.  
.  
.

Under the blue light from the deep blue sky above filled with brightness from the stars Hinata and Kageyama lay once more. Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and said “Once more, before you go I just needed to tell you, tsuki ga kirei desu ne” “I know” Kageyama replied with a smile. Then he started to fade away, out of Hinata’s grasp. The shorter boy took one more look before he was gone. Kageyama was gone. As Kageyama left, so did the warm fuzzy feeling Hinata wished he could feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this story was not proof read. I'm sure there are many mistakes. If the story gets enough attention, I'll fix i! Thanks for reading, i hope you cried :)


End file.
